Team Research Invisible
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Eggman está criando novos robôs, dessa vez mais fortes, usando animais de estimação. Cabe a Rouge e a Kiandra, sua nova parceira, descobrirem o que está por traz deste mistério todo. Mas a GUN não contratou apenas elas...
1. Kiandra, a camaleoa

Capítulo 1: Kiandra, a camaleoa 

Rouge estava a tomar um delicioso sorvete tropical de coco na praia, com direito a uma ótima vista e um bom sol. A morcega usava uma calcinha e um top brancos, com um único coração vermelho como estampa, e um óculos preto. Estava com as pernas cruzadas, sentada na sua espreguiçadeira, olhando para o mar.

- Hah! Como é ótimo um dia de folga! Nunca achei que poderia aproveitar tanto! Sem as agitações da cidade, sem aquele echidna egoísta e sem o... – Rouge é interrompida pelo tocar de seu celular, que avisava estar recebendo ligações. – Ora! Mas justo agora que eu estava discursando? – a morcega descruza as pernas, pega a bolsa que estava no chão e retira seu celular de dentro dela, atendendo-o.

- Alô? Quem fala?

Do outro lado da linha, alguém responde:

- Senhorita Rouge, aqui é o presidente. Estamos precisando de seus serviços, de imediato! Compareça em no máximo trinta minutos. Muito obrigado pela atenção e até lá. – e desliga.

Rouge olhava para o celular, inconformada.

- Mas que preguiçosos! Até para isso precisam de uma caixa eletrônica. – ela se deita na espreguiçadeira novamente, e continua a tomar seu sorvete. – Mas terão que esperar eu terminar...

Sentado em sua cadeira, o presidente esperava a chegada de uma morcega bem atrasada, que deveria ter aparecido há vinte minutos atrás. Ele confere as horas em seu relógio de pulso.

- Mas ela nunca demorou tanto! O que será que está acontecendo?

- Presidente! – um soldado da GUN entra na sala, com, a mão na testa de forma a estar obedecendo uma ordem. – Ela chegou.

- Já não era sem tempo! Mande-a entrar.

Num singelo rebolar, Rouge senta-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do presidente, cruzando as pernas e estralando os dedos, ato que lhe é correspondido com uma xícara de café.

- Diga, presidente. – ela levava a xícara á boca, tomando seu primeiro gole.

- Posso saber qual a razão de seu atraso, Rouge?

- Humf! Eu sabia que vocês não iriam me contratar para roubar algo, então me achei no direito de terminar meu tropical e apreciar aquele mar. – ela apóia sua cabeça na mão direita, a qual tinha o cotovelo apoiado num dos braços da cadeira. – Algum problema nisso?

- Agora que você está aqui não; mas da próxima vez venha com maior prontidão. Agora vamos logo ao que interessa. – ele ajeita os papéis de sua mesa, e começa a falar:

- Eggman está atacando novamente, e criando robôs de maior tecnologia que os de antes. As únicas informações das quais temos conhecimento é de que muitos animais, em sua maioria domésticos, andam desaparecendo por razões inexplicáveis. Como pode ver, os números são altos! – ele estende um dos papéis a Rouge, que o lê atentamente.

- Nossa! Mas os números são realmente muito altos! Será possível que estejam usando esses animais em experiências para a criação dos robôs?

- Acreditamos que sim, mas de nada temos certeza. É por isso que estou lhe enviando para investigar. Você terá que entrar no sistema do computador dele e retirar de la´o máximo possível de informações. – ele estende outro papel, (desta vez grampeado a outro) à morcega. – Aqui estão algumas perguntas para as quais quero respostas.

- Qual a recompensa?

- Um milhão de dólares e um diamante. – pelo televisor, Rouge pôde contemplar a jóia.

- E quanto tempo eu tenho para descobrir o que querem?

- Tempo suficiente para que os animais da terra não sejam instintos e o mundo dominado por aquele cientista. Acha que consegue?

Ela começa a abanar os papéis. – E com quem o senhor acha que está falando, presidente? – a morcega pisca o olho esquerdo, confiante. "Por um diamante desses, faço qualquer coisa!" – ela pensa.

Sem ser notada, a morcega (vestida à ocasião) passa por todos os eggbots vigias, derrubando os três que guardavam a entrada. Ela digita a senha nos botões, gabando-se para si mesma num gesto com a mão, como um pistoleiro a assoprar sua pistola. Entra no laboratório, meneando os quadris como sempre, atenta a qualquer movimento, o que não demora a chegar. Alguns eggbots começam a "tentar" atacar Rouge, que os destrói com furacões.

- Hum! Acham que esse pouco irá me deter!

Rouge continua a andar pelo corredor, encontrando uma sala e nesta entrando. Estava vazia, exceto por um diamante enorme, preso ao chão. A morcega se aproxima dele, surpreendendo-se com tal beleza.

- É lindo! Mas quem Eggman pensa que é – ela sorria cinicamente, - para deixar isto ao meu alcance?

Quando ela se aproxima e toca na pedra, tem uma grande surpresa: não era um diamante, e sim a cabeça de um eggbot. Rouge se afasta, assustada, mas é pega por um dos braços robóticos. Não conseguindo se soltar, a morcega não tem outra opção se não ouvir o enorme ruído que começava a ser produzido pelo robô. Aquilo lhe lembrava da época em que foi contratada pela GUN; com a diferença de que, desta vez, estava presa e não tinha como se safar, sem contar que suas mãos não podiam tapar seus ouvidos. Rouge gritava, mas o barulho não era a única causa de seu grito.

- O que está acontecendo? – os soldados da GUN estavam ouvindo tudo por meio de um chip posto na roupa da morcega, e não entendiam a razão do barulho.

- Acho que já sei o que é. – Topázio diz, saindo da sala. – Vamos! Temos que ajudá-la!

- Mas... o quê? – o soldado líder indaga, sem compreender muito Topázio.

- Não importa! – um outro soldado segue sua colega, sendo logo seguido por todos os outros.

Ao chegarem no laboratório, encontram a porta aberta, e seguem pelo longo corredor. Quando entram na sala onde Rouge estava, começam logo a atirar no robô. Revoltado, o eggbot abre um compartimento em seu corpo e atira mísseis nos soldados, que se jogam no chão.

- Atirar não vai adiantar! – Topázio gritava, protegendo seu rosto. – Temos que explodi-lo!

A policial joga uma granada tripla para seu líder (por este estar mais perto da máquina). Ele logo encontra um lugar onde depositar a bomba, jogando-a no alto falante do eggbot. Em menos de um minuto ele solta Rouge, tentando retirar a granada. Tonto, o robô tomba para traz, dando à Topázio a chance de ir buscar a morcega. Todos os outros a ajudam a sair, e a parte de baixo da base começa a explodir.

Já fora da base, os soldados "festejam", mas Rouge não reage de nenhuma forma. Fraca, ela desmaia.

- Então você acordou? – dizia o presidente.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você falhou. Falhou na missão que lhe dei.

- Eu não falhei! – a morcega se levanta rapidamente.

- Então me explique você; porque pelo o que entendi, minha melhor investigadora falhou.

- Eu não contava com aquele robô! – ela cruzava os braços.

- Ainda assim, você falhou!

- Vai me desculpar, senhor presidente – a morcega balançava o indicador na direção de seu superior, como lhe apontar um erro. - mas qualquer um falharia no meu lugar!

- Não os investigadores que enviei no seu lugar.

- O QUÊ?!

- Ouviu bem: enviei outros no seu lugar. O que quer dizer que você não está mais na investigação.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso!- ela se levanta por completo, saindo da cama.

- Pois eu já fiz.

- Ora presidente, me deixe tentar novamente!

- Não tenho mais como fazer isso.

- Não vai me dizer que o diamante quebrou, vai?!

- Não. Eu não sou do tipo que "falha".

- Então, por favor, senhor presidente – a voz da morcega se torna triste, e uma lágrima quase rola pelo seu rosto. – Me deixe tentar novamente.

Ele olha para ela, descruza os braços e suspira.

- Não consigo ver uma mulher chorando...

- Então quer dizer que me dará uma segunda chance?

- Está bem!

- Ah, obrigada! Obrigada! – Rouge se contenta em não beijar a mão de seu superior, apenas pulando de alegria e tendo em seus olhos o brilho de um diamante. – Garanto que não irei decepcioná-lo! Não irei falhar!

- Eu sei que não...

- Não mesmo! Pode contar comigo!

- ...Kiandra, entre!

- ??

Uma linda camaleoa verde, vestindo um vestido vermelho e calçando sapatinhos de mesma cor, entra na sala. Tinha uma expressão docilical, cabelos castanhos longos e finos e a cauda enrolada. Seus olhos eram amarelos, e no centro de sua testa havia uma tatuagem tribal.

Com as mãos juntas, diz:

- Sim, senhor presidente?

- Rouge, esta é Kiandra The Chameleon. – ele aproxima as duas. – E Kiandra, esta é Rouge The Bat.

Kiandra aperta a mão de Rouge, cumprimentando-a.

- Prazer. – Rouge diz, um tanto desconcertada.

- É todo meu senhorita!

- É bom saber que vocês gostaram uma da outra...

Kiandra e Rouge se entreolhavam, interrogativamente.

- ...Pois agora irão trabalhar juntas!

- Sério?! – Kiandra pulava de alegria, enquanto Rouge não tinha a mesma reação.Eça cruza os braços e fecha os olhos, metida como uma "patricinha".

- Recuso-me!

A ação de Rouge entristece a camaleoa, que deixa de festejar e encolhe os ombros.

- Não quer que Kiandra trabalhe sozinha e no seu lugar, quer?

- Hah! – Rouge desfaz a pose, inconformada com a forma como ele a "despedia". Assim, ela não tinha outra opção, deixando Kiandra feliz novamente.

- Tenho certeza de que nos daremos muito bem, senhorita Rouge.

- Huh! Então está bem. – Rouge sai da sala. Ainda na porta, diz:

- Mas não me chame de senhorita, apenas Rouge.

Kiandra sorri, olhando contente para o presidente. À distância, eles ouvem o grito de Rouge.

- E nunca demore a me acompanhar!

- Ops! - Kiandra apressava-se para sair. – Acho que terei de ir, senhor presidente.

- Tudo bem, pode ir. E cuide bem dela.

- Pode deixar!

Kiandra sai, seguindo de encontro a Rouge que estava na definitiva saída. Já na rua, Rouge vai por um caminho que Kiandra desconhecia, assim estranhando a ação da morcega.

- Rouge, por que estamos indo por aqui? O laboratório não é pra lá?

- Tenho que parar no meu apartamento para trocar de roupa. Esta aqui está imunda!

- Hã...

- E você também, precisava de uma roupa como a minha. Além de estar fora da moda, esta não é roupa que se use em tal profissão! Aliás, você é "nova", não é?

- Sou sim. Fui contratada ontem. Quanto à roupa, saiba que já fui alertada.

- Não se preocupe com isso! Eu posso lhe ajudar se quiser.

- Sério?!

- Lhe emprestaria uma das minhas, mas acho que seu número é menor. Falando em números, qual a sua idade?

- Quinze anos. E você Rouge?

- Dezoito. Sabe, você é muito nova para terem te contratado...

- Eu sei! – Kiandra tinha um largo sorriso em seu rosto. – E você não é como imaginei que fosse "naquela" hora...

- As pessoas costumam se surpreender comigo, queridinha!

Ocultas, as duas entram no laboratório (era incrível o fato de que ele ainda não havia explodido por completo).

- Que lugar sombrio...

- Acha? Pois eu diria que é melhor você ficar atenta.

- Uhu.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando no longo e tortuoso corredor, elas se encontram com alguns eggbots, que deixam Kiandra "perdida". Rouge, como de costume, luta com os robôs e os destroe rapidamente. Distraída com eles, Rouge não percebe que Kiandra havia desaparecido.

- Kiandra? Onde está você?

- Aqui.

Ela reaparece do nada, mas aparentava não ter nem saído do lugar. Rouge estava pasma, sem entender.

- Mas... Como...?

- Desculpe. É que quando tenho medo, me camuflo sem querer mesmo. Por favor, me perdoe...

- Então quer dizer que você pode ficar invisível?

- É...

- Kiandra, isso é ótimo! Sabe o que podemos faze com essa sua habilidade?

- Ah... O quê?

- Não sei, mas descobriremos. Aliás, nunca lutou com eggbots antes?

A camaleoa balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Então por que te contrataram?

- Sou boa em computação. O "hacker mirim", como costumam me chamar!

- Hum... Bom... – Rouge vira-se de costas para Kiandra, e sorri maldosamente para si mesma. – MUITO bom...

- Decoe! Bocoe! Venham até aqui!

- Sim senhor!

- O que desejar!

- Quero notícias sobre estas intrusas! O que estão fazendo que ainda estão aqui? Vamos! Vamos! Providenciem algo!

Agitados, os dois robôs dão a volta pela sala, tombando um contra o outro, e só então encontrando a saída. Em menos de um minuto eles retornam, mais agitados ainda.

- Mas senhor – o robô cinza é o primeiro a se manifestar, - como faremos isso?

- Não é o senhor quem tem o comando?

- Eu estou lanchando... O que quer dizer que são VOCÊS que estão no comando!

Os dois repetem a cena a pouco vista, mas desta vez terminam de encontro ao computador, cada um em uma parte dele, já que esta ocupava as extremidades da redonda sala.

- Rouge, para onde estamos indo?

- Para as salas onde ficam os computadores, pois neles estão armazenadas todas as informações que temos que entregar ao presidente.

- E onde ela fica? Já andamos tanto e ainda não vi nada...

- Ela fica no topo. Mas não fale muito, ele deve estar nos filmando.

- Eu sei. Essas câmeras dele não conseguem mesmo boa camuflagem.

Impressionada pela precisão de sua "nova colega", Rouge olha para traz, com expressão correspondente.

- Como sabe?

- Perita! – Kiandra sorri e fecha os olhos de forma doce, novamente.

- Eu já volto. É bom que não façam nada de errado e cuidem dessas duas. – Eggman deixa a sala, dirigindo-se ao que seria um banheiro. Engraçado pensar que ele seja higiênico...

- Você ouviu Becoe: nada de errar!

- É por isso que estou mandando muitos! Ah, aquele E-1030 está com defeito, não é?

- É, e não temos nenhum para substituí-lo.

- E o que faremos? Só eggbots não funcionam.

- Manda outro!

- E por que VOCÊ não manda? Já estou fazendo demais!

- Ah, só um pouquinho!

- Não é não!

A briga "boca-a-boca" dos dois robôs continua, e ambos não percebem quando Rouge e Kiandra (esta última camuflada novamente) entram na sala. Rouge derruba os dois facilmente, abrindo espaço para que o computador fosse manuseado. Mas não é só isso: os eggbots enviados por Bocoe entram na sala, e começam a atacá-las (entre aspas, já que apenas Rouge era atingida). Com um pouco mais de esforço do que em todas as outras vezes, a morcega ia destruindo um a um.

- Kiandra, manuseie este computador e encontre o que queremos. Será difícil me livrar destes, estão mais difíceis que os outros!

- Tudo bem Rouge.

Como uma profissional, Kiandra começa a vasculhar os programas de Eggman. Encontra, entre eles, projetos bem antigos, como Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles e muitos outros; além dos antigos robôs feitos a partir de animais de Mobius.

- Será que se baseou neste? – a camaleoa pensava. – Hum... É melhor não deixá-lo passar!

Kiandra fuça em alguns objetos de Eggman, encontrando um chip com alta memória para as informações necessárias. Mas o download não era nada rápido...

Rouge já havia derrotado metade dos robôs quando Kiandra terminou de adquirir tais informações, continuando a procurar as que realmente tinha que encontrar.

- Como vai aí, Kiandra?

- Só mais um pouco... Encontrei! Agora é só fazer o download!

- Ande logo! Estou começando a me cansar...

Kiandra mordia a língua, ansiosa, enquanto Rouge terminava com mais três eggbots, agora restando apenas dois.

Eggman entra na sala, não compreendendo o que seu computador estava a fazer "sozinho".

- Mas o que é isso?!!!

- Argh! – Rouge arremessa um eggbot contra Eggman, que acaba por abrir caminho às investigadoras.

- Vamos!

- Mas...

Rouge retira o chip do computador, e tenta encontrar o braço de Kiandra. Quando a camaleoa a auxilia nisso, Rouge a puxa com força e as duas saem correndo da sala, em disparada. Eggman, sem saber o que fazer e não conseguindo se mexer pelo tombo ordena para que o eggbot restante vá atrás delas. Porém, ambas já se encontravam a quilômetros dali naquele momento.

Continua...


	2. Regresso à Base de Eggman

Capítulo 2: Regresso à Base de Eggman 

- Descobriram algo? – pergunta o presidente à Rouge e à Kiandra, ambas sentadas em cadeiras em frente a sua mesa. Aparentavam cansaço.

- Mais ou menos. – diz Kiandra, estendendo o chip ao seu superior, que o coloca em seu computador.

- Eram muitos os eggbots, e não pude ajudá-la...

- Mas este aqui...

- Eu sei – Kiandra responde, - não é o que procurávamos, mas achei ele interessante, já que se parece um pouco com o atual. Não acha? São robôs criados a partir de animais de Mobius, planeta natal de Eggman. Acredito que ele tenha se baseado nele.

- Tem razão Kiandra. Muito bem! Mas não estou achando nada sobre o atual...

- Er... Não deu tempo, sabe? – ela mexia no cabelo, sem jeito.

- Eggman chegou e viu o que estávamos fazendo – Rouge diz – Acredito que agora seja mais difícil ainda conseguir outra informação...

- E quanto ao questionário que lhe dei?

- ?? Questionário? – a camaleoa ficava sem entender.

- Ah, claro! Está aqui. – Rouge o retira do bolso, entregando-o ao presidente, que o dá a Kiandra.

- Consegue responder à alguma das questões?

- Acho que sim. Como: o nome do projeto eu consegui ler. É "Projeto E-1000 M. I. A."

- E-1000 deve ser a numeração de mais um eggbot dele – complementa Rouge. – Mas M. I. A... Eu não faço a menor idéia!

- Também tem mais – Kiandra dá uma última lida no questionário, devolvendo-o à Rouge. – Além de Eggman, mais dois robôs dele parecem agir por conta própria estão ajudando-º São um cinza baixinho e um amarelo magricelo. Os nomes deles são...

- Bocoe e Decoe! – diz Rouge, rapidamente.

- Bocoe e Decoe? – indaga o presidente. – Acho que me lembro deles...

- Já são capangas de Eggman há muito tempo. – a morcega responde novamente.

- Então a participação deles talvez não seja incomum. – o presidente tinha a mão no queixo, de forma a estar pensando seriamente sobre o assunto. – Quero que vocês voltem lá e consigam mais informações. Um animal que esteja sendo usado, um robô de alta tecnologia... Qualquer coisa!

- Robô acho que podemos conseguir. – Rouge diz. – Os eggbots com os quais lutei pareciam ser avançados. Talvez eu possa trazer algum.

- Pois então voltem lá ainda hoje à noite. Amanhã ás nove horas estarei lhes esperando. Tragam-me o robô e mais alguma informação.

- Quanto ao robô senhor – diz Rouge, - Não seria melhor que um helicóptero pudesse ir buscá-lo? É que a máquina não é nada leve...

- Se não puderem traze-lo, deixem para outro dia. Mas quero mais respostas. Aliás, estão dispensadas.

Rouge e Kiandra se levantam, ambas agradecendo ao presidente. Quando Kiandra sai da sala, Rouge diz que ela poderia ir indo, pois ficaria para dizer algo pessoalmente ao seu "chefe".

- Rouge... Não se importa se eu a ficar esperando, não é?

- Não. Afinal, tenho que ajudá-la com uma roupa adequada, lembra-se? Mas realmente preciso falar com ele à sós, se é que me entende...

- Tudo bem! Estarei lá fora. – quando ela sai, Rouge dá meia volta, chamando a atenção de seu superior.

- Quer algo, Rouge?

- Saber porque estou tendo a ajuda de alguém que nem lutar com eggbots sabe!

- Já deve ter notado que ela é nova, não é?

- Isso não justifica! Qualquer um que passe pelo teste de aprovação tem que saber o básico. Lutar com eggbots É básico!

- Você também deve ter reparado que ela é doce e ingênua demais.Estou mandando ela ir com você para que seja treinada. Por isso aceitei lhe dar uma segunda chance. Agora vá.Vocês duas estão muito cansadas, mas ainda quero que voltem lá à noite.

- Humf! Então eu vou, mas saiba que não há razão alguma para desconfiar de mim!

- E não desconfio. Por isso lhe dei esta "segunda missão". Até amanhã.

De costas, Rouge põe a mão na cintura, a qual joga para o lado. – Até! – rebolando, sai da sala.

Do lado de fora do prédio, ela encontra Kiandra a esperando.

- Rouge, não se importa se eu lhe perguntar algo?

- Pode perguntar.

- Veremos ainda hoje aquilo da minha roupa/

- Mas é claro! E vamos a gora mesmo.

Rouge leva Kiandra ao atelier de costura mais famoso e luxuoso da cidade. Eram muitos os profissionais dispostos a ajudá-las, e antes mesmo de serem tiradas as medidas, Kiandra tinha muitas opções de modelos.

- Está gostando? – pergunta Rouge.

- Sim, mas... É tudo preto!

- Qual o problema?

- Não gosto muito de preto.

- Mas vermelho e outras cores são chamativas de mais! Você que conhece de camuflagem deve saber que o preto certamente se confunde fácil com aquele laboratório. Se não preto, cinza, e creio que este seja mais fúnebre ainda!

- Hum... Então está bem, você tem toda razão Rouge. Mas tem que ser tudo _colan_?

- Por quê?! Não gosta também?

- Estou acostumada com algo mais solto, como o vestido que uso.

- Anh... Então eu já sei! Pode deixar, que irá sair daqui magnífica!

Já eram dez horas da noite quando Rouge e Kiandra chegam ao laboratório de Eggman. Enquanto a morcega usava sua tradicional roupa de sempre, Kiandra tinha um estilo novo e próprio: usava um vestido preto (muito parecido com o seu antigo), acompanhado de uma meia-calça, também preta. Seu cabelo estava preso num longo rabo de cavalo, e suas luvas chegavam até os cotovelos. Além disso, amarrado ao pescoço, um lenço escuro cobria sua boca e narinas, impedindo que sua respiração a denunciasse quando estivesse invisível. Uma bota preta com a sola bem macia (o que impedia barulho) era o último, mas não menos importante item do "uniforme" da camaleoa.

As duas seguem pelo longo corredor novamente, mas dessa vez ele parecia estar "diferente".

- Não me lembro de passar por aqui na última vez em que viemos. – diz Kiandra, olhando para os lados.

- Ainda bem que não sou a única a pensar isso! Mas pelo mapa tecnológico, nós estamos no térreo deste espiral quadrado. O que quer dizer que ainda faltam sete andares.

- E este aparelho diz quantas salas há por aqui?

- Seria bom, não acha?

- Facilitaria. Aiai...

- Bom, vamos seguir até que encontremos uma sala. Afinal, nosso "chefe" quer mais do que simples informações.

- Pois vocês irão conseguir bem menos que isso! – pelo seu computador Eggman vigiava as duas espiãs. Ao seu lado, dois robôs (um cinza e outro amarelo), ainda estavam caídos no chão, sem terem recebido qualquer apoio do cientista. Eles "gemiam", olhando para ele. – Vocês merecem! É eu sumir por um minuto e meu computador é hackeado! Isso é para aprenderem a serem mais úteis. Mesmo porque, acho que nunca mais precisarei de vocês. Com os E-1000, eu serei invencível! Huahahahahahaha!!!

Rouge e Kiandra chegam ao primeiro andar. Era mais "confuso" que o térreo, dando a elas mais de duas opções de caminhos.

- Por qual deles, Rouge?

- Segundo este mapa, o primeiro e o segundo são os possíveis caminhos. Vamos ter que ir pela sorte!

- Kiandra dá uma olhada no aparelho que Rouge segurava nas mãos.

- Mas parece que ambos têm o mesmo destino.

- Nada é o que parece, Kiandra. É bem capaz que isso seja só uma armadilha, e um dos caminhos não tenha saída.

- Sendo assim, acho que realmente teremos que ir pela sorte, então.

Nu "ímpar ou par", as duas parceiras optam pelo segundo caminho. Era um corredor bem estranho, totalmente diferente de todos os outros pelos quais elas já haviam passado antes. As paredes davam a impressão de terem sido feitas às pressas, sendo que não eram de metal. Alguns musgos pareciam começar a brotar dela, e o chão possuía certas falhas.

- Será que finalmente chegamos a algum lugar? – Kiandra vê logo à frente uma esquina, o que não havia visto até então naquele corredor.

- O que quer dizer que temos que tomar cuidado. Vai ver há algum eggbot por aí.

- Opa! – a camaleoa se camufla novamente, já temendo o que poderia estar por vir.

Enquanto isso, na sala que Eggman chamava de "Torre Tecnológica", um cientista tentava identificar o local onde ambas as espiãs se encontravam.

- Esse corredor... Não me lembro dele.

- Ele cria e não consegue se lembrar. É mole!? – Decoe cochicha para seu companheiro. Ambos já estavam desamarrados. – Não seria o corredor da sala onde guardamos os animais, doutor?

- Os animais? Ah, mas é claro! Agora me lembrei! Mas se elas estão mesmo neste corredor...

- Quer seu novo baralho, doutor? – o robô cinza trazia um monte de cartas em uma bandeja. Eggman as pega e, em sorteio, escolhe uma.

- E-1010! Quero só ver o que irão achar desse! Huahahahahahahaha!!!

Quando passam da curva, as duas avistam uma sala, e vão correndo de encontro a ela.

- O que será que tem nela?

- Não sei, mas é melhor você não aparecer ainda.

As duas se aproximam da porta, e esta abre automaticamente. Elas se entreolham, sem compreender a "facilidade". Quando seus olhares voltam à sala, elas vêem animais presos em jaulas. Eram muitos, deixando-as surpresas.

- Nossa! – diz Kiandra.

- Como será que ele conseguiu todos esses? – Rouge começa a entrar na sala, sendo seguida pela camaleoa, por menos que soubesse.

- Acho que teremos sucesso com o... – antes que Rouge pudesse terminar sua fala, um eggbot a arremessa contra algumas jaulas, fazendo com que uma delas se abra. O coelho que dela se solta sai correndo, e Kiandra o pega.

- Mas o que é isso?! – Rouge tentava se recuperar do golpe, notando que agora estava lutando com um avançadíssimo robô.

E-1010 se parecia muito com os eggbots comuns de Eggman, mas era maior e mais forte, aparentando ser também muito mais resistente. Mas não foi isso tudo que surpreendeu Rouge, e sim a capacidade de falar do eggbot, falar como um ser humano, sem voz robótica.

- Então você é a famosa Rouge The Bat? Huh! Pensei que fosse mais forte!

- E eu que você fosse mais bronco! – Rouge golpeia o eggbot, que não tem dano algum. Quando a morcega ia golpeá-lo novamente, ele segura sua mão, e a torce, fazendo com que Rouge grite de dor.

- Largue-a! – Kiandra grita, desesperada.

O eggbot olha na direção do grito, constatando pelo coelho que alguém estaria ali. Ele joga Rouge para longe, indo até Kiandra. Assustada, a camaleoa solta o coelho e sai correndo. Confuso, E-1010 pára de "segui-la", olhando para os lados tentando encontrá-la. Quando Rouge se levanta, pega o coelho no colo.

- Vem Kiandra!

O eggbot olha para traz, e volta a seguir Rouge. Olhando pros lados e correndo em sua maior velocidade, ela pergunta pela camaleoa.

- Estou aqui. – ela responde, ainda invisível. – Não quis ficar e lutar por quê?

- Acha mesmo que nós podemos com ele?

O robô se aproxima, quebrando uma parte da parede de metal e assim assustando Kiandra, que começa a correr mais rápido. Notando que correr não era seu porte, Rouge alça vôo, distanseando-se mais ainda do eggbot. Em pouco tempo, ela e Kiandra chegam ao térreo, e a fuga se torna mais fácil ainda.

- Kiandra, ainda está aqui?

- Estou. Será que chagamos a tempo?

- Só se você começar a correr mais rápido! – Rouge aumenta ainda mais a velocidade, chegando até a saída. Quando Kiandra alcança a amiga, tem uma enorme surpresa: a porta estava fechada!

- E agora?

Rouge olha para traz, encontrando uma resposta à pergunta de Kiandra.

Vendo que havia encurralado as duas, o eggbot pára de correr, e aponta o braço direito na direção delas.

- Agora eu peguei vocês, mocinhas! – seu braço se transforma em um canhão, e uma bala é lançada em direção a elas. Quando ele abre os olhos, vê que as havia soltado.

- Você quem pensa, seu robô bronco! – Rouge sorria, saindo pela cratera que o eggbot abrira. Kiandra sai logo atrás.

Revoltado e sabendo que estava proibido de sair do laboratório, o robô quebra mais uma parede.

Como combinado, no dia seguinte Rouge e Kiandra compareceram ao prédio do presidente, ás nove horas da manhã, com o coelho em mãos. Ele já as estava esperando, mas não se surpreendeu ao ver o progresso delas, sendo que não parou o que estava fazendo.

- Chegamos presidente.

- E veja só senhor – Kiandra mostrava o coelho a ele, contente. – Conseguimos um dos animais! Aliás, temos muito o que lhe dizer.

- Sentem-se e vão contando.

- O laboratório foi reformado desde ontem, quando o explodimos. – diz Rouge, sendo a primeira a se sentar. – Está bem diferente. Agora consiste no térreo e em mais SETE andares!

- E nós passamos do térreo senhor.

- Sim. Foi então que o caminho ficou mais estreito. Haviam sempre mais de um caminho.

- Nós até encontramos um corredor diferente de todos os outros: as paredes não eram de metal, e até tinham musgos (nham!), e o chão era um tanto quebrado.

- Que estranho... Que tipo de corredor seria esse?

- Não sabemos. – responde a morcega. – Mas foi nele que encontramos a sala onde Eggman guarda os animais.

- E eram muitos! Acho que mais de cem!

- Segundo os números, deve dar um total de... – ele mexe em seus papéis, encontrando o que queria. -...200 animais.

- Garanto que estavam todos lá, então.

- E por que vocês só trouxeram este, já que havia tantos?

- Não deu. Um eggbot apareceu e começou a me atacar. Por mais que eu revidasse não conseguia vence-lo. Ele era muito forte, então decidimos fugir com o coelho. E o senhor nem vai acreditar: ele tinha voz de humano, sem falhas e tons robóticos como as de eggbots normais!

- Mas como?

- Não sabemos. Mas afinal, o senhor vai ou não vai levar o coelho para o laboratório? – Kiandra estendia o animal para o presidente, que o recusa.

- Não é preciso. Já há quatro no laboratório.

- O quê? – Rouge se sobressalta, desencostando-se do encosto da cadeira. – Mas acabamos de traze-lo...

- Só que trouxeram um gato, dois hamisters e um poodle antes de vocês.

- Quem? – pergunta Kiandra, menos sobressaltada.

- Ora, eu disse à Rouge que havia enviado outros antes de dar a ela uma segunda chance. Além de vocês, mais três espiões estão trabalhando no caso.

- E quem são eles? – as duas perguntam.

Antes que uma resposta pudesse ser dada, três rapazes entram na sala: um crocodilo com fones de ouvido, uma abelha bem extrovertida e um camaleão ninja. Eram os Chaotix, e Rouge logo os reconheceu. Ela e Kiandra se levantam, ficando de frente para eles; porém, não são percebidas, já que eles estavam conversando e não prestaram atenção em mais nada. Até que Espio vira-se para elas, e, ao ver Kiandra, fica parado a olhando, pasmo, como se já a conhecesse...

Continua...


	3. A história de Kiandra parte 1

Capítulo 3: A História de Kiandra – Parte 1 

- Não sei não Vector – a abelha dizia. – Essa banda aí não está com nada!

- Eu não acho!

- Então pergunte ao... – Charmy olha para o lado, notando a distração do camaleão. - ?? Espio?

- Ei Espio! – Vector o empurra, "acordando-o". – O que acha daquela nova banda de rock?

- Nova banda? – ele diz, virando o rosto para traz para olhar na direção de seu amigo.

Vector responderia a pergunta de Espio, se não fosse o fato de Charmy ter-lhe cortado antes da hora. Ele olhava para Rouge e Kiandra, tendo os braços cruzados.

- Ora Rouge, vejo que veio tarde demais.

- "Tarde"? Pelo que sei, vocês quem vieram depois.

- Não me lembro de vê-las aqui. – Charmy olha para Kiandra. – Aliás, quem é ela?

- Ah, me desculpe! Sou Kiandra, Kiandra The Chameleon! Aliás – ela volta seu olhar a Espio, - muita coincidência estarmos no mesmo caso, não?

- É sim! – ele sorria, contente. – Já faz tanto tempo...

- Um ano e meio quase...

- ?? – Rouge, Vector e Charmy olhavam para os dois, não compreendendo nada do que diziam.

- Já... – o crocodilo gaguejava. – Se conhecem?

- Ei, vão mesmo ficar aí conversando? – diz o presidente, chamando a atenção deles pros papéis que tinha em mãos. – Ou vamos ao trabalho?

- Ah, mas é claro... – a morcega responde.

- Bem, então aqui está a documentação dos animais que vocês trouxeram. – ele estende uma papelada aos Chaotix, a qual é Vector a pegar. – Já a de vocês duas vai demorar mais um pouquinho.

- Quanto tempo senhor? – indaga a camaleoa.

- Não muito, podem esperar aqui mesmo. Só que vocês – ele aponta para os Chaotix, - já podem ir.

- Sim senhor! – responde Charmy, batendo continência.

- Mas afinal, o que temos que fazer com isso. – pergunta Vector.

- Descobrir quando os animais desapareceram e como e quem são seus donos. Qualquer outra informação que nos ajude também é válida. Agora podem ir.

Espio dá uma última olhada em direção à Kiandra, que lhe sorri docemente, antes de seguir seus amigos.

- E só mais uma coisa. – os Chaotix se viram para o presidente novamente. – Não precisam voltar à Base de Eggman hoje à noite. Vocês certamente terão muito trabalho com isso aí.

Vector se vira de costas ao seu superior novamente, fazendo com a boca um gesto que certamente diria "Duvido!", o qual Charmy corresponde com um ambicioso sorriso.

Rouge olhava para Kiandra, "desconfiada", prestes a perguntar-lhe o que fora tudo aquilo. O fumegante olhar da morcega é interrompido quando um dos cientistas entra na sala com certa papelada em mãos.

- Aqui está senhor!

- Ah, veja só que sorte vocês tiveram. Não terão que esperar.

- Ótimo! – Rouge pega os papéis antes do presidente, e começa a folha-los. – Quando quer que retornemos?

- Ás cinco está bom? Ainda quero que voltem lá...

- As cinco está ótimo! Vamos Kiandra.

- Huhum.

As duas saem da sala, rumo a descobrir quais são os verdadeiros donos do coelho.

- E então Espio? – a abelha voava ao seu redor. – Vai ou não nos dizer o que foi aquilo?

- Huh! – o camaleão tinha um largo sorriso em seus lábios. – Querem mesmo que eu conte?

- Queremos! – os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo.

- Então está bem, eu lhes conterei. Tudo começa há... – pausa para pensar. -... Quase dois anos atrás...

- Ei Espio, você não vai lá ver ela? – o camaleão, de cor amarelada, encostava-se agitado no batente.

- Ela quem? – indaga o camaleão roxo, encostado na pia e apoiado na mesa com ambas as pernas cruzadas.

- Ora, então você não ouviu os boatos? É uma parente da princesa...

- E todos nós não somos?

- Mas ela é mais próxima ainda!

- E o que tem "ela"?

- Acabou de chegar, e quase todos já foram vê-la. Vamos, vai Espio!

- Ai, está bem! – Espio se desencosta da pia, descruzando as pernas e levantando-se. – Mas pode ir na frente.

- Eba! Te vejo lá então!

Espio, sem muita pressa, se dirige á porta, olhando o horizonte por alguns minutos antes de se dirigir para onde o outro estaria. Chegando lá, ele vê uma enorme multidão, e começa a se infiltrar nela. Esbarrando em muitos ali presentes, o camaleão encontra um outro já de idade, que o cumprimenta.

- Olá meu jovem. Então você também veio vê-la?

- Er... Sim. Mas você sabe algo sobre ela?

- Ainda não se sabe muito, mas ela é uma representante da princesa e dizem que a tatuagem é real.

- Tatuagem?

- Nunca ouviu falar sobre a tatuagem?

- Não que me lembre.

- Éh uma tatuagem natural que nasce com o camaleão em raríssimos casos. Ela aumenta o seu poder de invisibilidade, e dependendo da forma como é usada, nem mesmo sua voz ou respiração pode ser ouvida. Porém aqueles que a tem não a mostram, exceto para pessoas de total confiança. Ainda assim, sabe-se do fato dela ser um em um milhão que tem a famosa "marca". Nenhuma tatuagem é igual, e ainda assim muitos acham que, fazendo uma réplica desta no corpo, pode-se adquirir tais habilidades. Kiandra teve sorte em ser uma daquelas que, legalmente, "não pode ser tocada", senão já estaria em apuros.

- Kiandra?

- Sim, esse é o nome da tal jovem.

- Abram alas para Kiandra The Chamaleon!! – grita alguém responsável pela guarda da garota.

Todos andam para traz, abrindo caminho ao veículo. Espio, ao ver aquela linda jovem, não nota o que havia sido dito.

- Eu mandei se desaproximar! – um dos guardas empurra Espio, que é jogado para traz devido à brutalidade. Kiandra, em lugar privilegiado do transporte, olha para ele, lhe sorrindo amigavelmente e acenando para todos os outros.

- Ela parece legal não é mesmo?

- Então você está aí? – Espio olha para cima, vendo aquele camaleão amarelo de antes.

- Conseguiu descobrir algo na multidão? Eu não consegui te encontrar e fui perguntando aos outros sobre ela. Descobri que ela é uma representante da princesa e que veio aqui para ver como andam as coisas com a população. Eu não acho que estejamos precisando dela, você acha?

- Eu não sei. Mas vejo que não são muitos que sabem dela. – ele se levantava, olhando em volta e recebendo outro sorriso, dessa vez por parte de um idoso camaleão.

- Como se sente agora que já está hospedada minha princesa? – o camaleão, á moda de um mordomo, fazia reverências.

- Ora, por favor, me chame apenas de Kiandra. Afinal, eu não sou a princesa, apenas uma representante dela.

- Imagino. – ele começa a bater palmas fortemente. - Servos, ao trabalho! A princesa precisa de um aconchegante lugar e de uma boa refeição! Você deve estar cansada da viagem, não é mesmo?

- Não, imagina! Eu apenas tive que ficar sentada ent...

- Oh, mas isso já é demais. Vamos, mais rápido!

Kiandra suspira. Aproveitando a distração do mordomo, ela se levanta e começa a andar pelo local, se aproximando da porta. Por uma fresta, ela podia ver a movimentação do lado de fora.

- Parece que eles aqui são humildes e têm gostos diversos. Acho que será divertido passar alguns dias nesta cidade. – Kiandra se assusta quando a campainha é tocada, indo para traz. Ela olha para o mordomo, apontando para a porta. – Acho que tem alguém querendo entrar.

- Ora minha princesa! Você não tem que ficar ai e atender a porta! – ele começa a empurra-la para o banheiro. - Vamos, você tem que se dirigir á banheira real. Você! Vá atender á porta!

"Banheira real? Como ele é exagerado...".

- O que deseja? – um dos empregados, sério, abria a porta.

- Er... Bem...

- Não quer nada?

- Ah não, não! Na verdade eu quero sim. É que eu sou um ninja e gostaria de saber se vocês estão contratando pessoas para guardarem a representante da princesa, Kiandra The Chameleon.

- Aqui ela é a princesa, então apenas tire o "representante da". Eu acho que no momento as vagas estão fechadas, volte no ano que vem! – ele já ia fechando a porta, mas Espio não o permite.

- Por favor, eu sei que me aceitariam.

- Não, eu já disse: as vagas não estão...

- Quem é? – um camaleão se aproximava.

- Ah, meu senhor, não é nada! Eu irei resolver!

- Quem é, eu perguntei.

- Meu nome é Espio.

- Hã... – com um olhar do camaleão verde, ele sai da frente da porta, dando visão ao seu superior.

- Espio? Não lhe conheço...

- Não sou muito famoso.

- Imagino. E o que você quer aqui? Algo que ele não quer lhe dar, com certeza! – ele estende a mão a Espio, que a aperta. – Eu sou Grandtop The Chameleon, mas pode me chamar de Tody, é preferível!

- Se não se importa, vou concordar!

- Não faz mal! Sou irmão da princesa Kiandra. O que mesmo que você queria aqui?

- Você sabe quem é que organiza a guarda dela?

- Sou eu, por quê?

- Você?! Ah, que ótimo! Eu sou um ninja, o único daqui, e gostaria de trabalhar para vocês.

- Um ninja? Interessante... Venha, entre, vamos conversar melhor na minha sala.

Espio entra no local, seguindo Tody até uma sala de estar, onde uma bebida e salgados foram servidos aos dois. Ele pede para que Espio sentasse em um dos sofás, e quando ele o faz, os dois começam a conversa.

- Então deixa eu ver se entendi: você é um ninja e quer proteger a minha irmã?

- Sim.

- E por que quer esse cargo?

- Não acho mais nenhum no qual eu possa me encaixar como ninja. Já que surgiu a oportunidade...

- E por que você acha que eu lhe aceitaria?

- Isso é um teste?

- De psicologia, eu diria. Sabe, muitos cobiçam esse cargo, mas não é simplesmente porque gostam de serem guardas, e sim porque querem se aproximar de Kiandra. Tenho que escolher os que a protegerão minuciosamente.

- Você realmente sabe em que cidade está?

- E por que não saberia? Afinal, é minha obrigação.

- Então acho que não cumpriu direito com ela dessa vez. Quando Kiandra The Chameleon chegou, todos se surpreenderam com a etiqueta de vocês, e só por isso notaram que teriam alguma coisa haver com a princesa. Nós estamos tão distantes de vocês que eu ao menos me lembrava que os camaleões tinham uma princesa, e sendo assim eu nunca havia ouvido falar em vocês dois. Sendo assim, não vejo porque eu estaria querendo me aproveitar de vocês.

- Eu lhe daria muitas razões... Mas se você não as conhece, melhor assim. De qualquer forma, não me convenceu.

- E o que fazer parar convencê-lo?

- Primeiro: quero uma documentação completa. Segundo: um teste.

- Outro?

- Esse é físico. Mesmo porque, aquilo de antes não era um teste. As pessoas costumam ficar nervosas ao saberem que aquilo pode custar a "vaga". O teste físico vai decidir se você realmente é apto pro emprego.

- E como ele será?

- Apareça aqui amanhã com a documentação e você saberá.

No dia seguinte...

- Aqui está!

- Ótimo. Agora, enquanto a examino, você já pode ir fazendo o teste.

- É claro que antes você irá me dizer qual é, não é mesmo?

- Ah sim, é claro! Sabe, os meus guardas costumam ser os melhores, e é bem difícil que alguém consiga passar por eles. Você terá que derrotar todos eles em uma arena, sem mata-los (mas pode machucar um pouquinho...). Aceita?

- Huh! Vai ser moleza!

- Que bom! Agora pode ir, um de meus empregados lhe levará até lá. Ah, e só mais uma coisa: você tem uma hora pra isso.

Quando Espio sai da sala, Tody senta mais aconchegado no sofá, começando a ler a papelada.

- Quinze anos?! – ele olha para a porta por onde Espio havia sido levado. – Coitado, acho que o matei...

- Falando sozinho, um irmão? – Kiandra; vestida com um exótico e longo vestido e tendo o cabelo preso num elegante coque, sendo que o lenço que cobria sua testa era o que o estava prendendo; entra na sala.

- Olá Ki, não a havia visto. – ela se senta ao lado de Tody. – Eu só estou pensando alto.

- E pensando no que? – a camaleoa indaga, sorrindo.

- É que estou lendo a documentação de um rapaz que quer ser seu guarda-costas. Ele disse ser um ninja (e tem cara mesmo), mas só agora fiquei sabendo que ele tem quinze anos. Se eu tivesse visto isso antes, não o teria enviado para a arena.

- Para a arena? Tody, como pôde fazer isso?!

- Ki, estou falando sério: ele não tem cara de quem é tão jovem assim.

- Mas mesmo que ele passasse você não o iria contratar, não é?

- Por ele ser de menor?

- Huhum.

- É, isso é um tanto complicado; mas se ele for assim tão bom, não vejo por que não contratá-lo. Afinal, a escolha final é sempre dele.

- Senhor! – um dos empregados abria a porta, e tinha no rosto uma expressão assustada.

- O que houve?

- É aquele camaleão que você mandou para a arena...

- Ai ai... – Tody olha para Kiandra, que também estava assustada. Ele se levanta. – É melhor eu ir olhá-lo.

- E parabenizá-lo!

- O quê?! – os dois irmãos se assustam.

- Ele conseguiu derrotá-los em menos de quinze minutos!


	4. A história de Kiandra parte 2

Capítulo 4: A História de Kiandra – Parte 2 

- Então quer dizer que você tem apenas quatorze anos e mesmo assim conseguiu derrotar todos eles?

- Sim.

- Mas como você fez isso?

- Eu sou um ninja, não é nada difícil pra mim.

- Ual! Então é esse o poder de um ninja?!

- Huhum.

- Isso quer dizer que agora sim estou bem protegida. Sabe, vendo que meus antigos guardas foram derrotados dessa forma, fico até envergonhada de saber que meu irmão os escolheu tão mal!

Kiandra e Espio, que andavam sem rumo pelos jardins da hospedagem, começam a rir. Quando param, Espio continua olhando para Kiandra, notando o quão pura e bela ela era. A camaleoa lhe sorri contente (sorriso que Espio já recebera antes) e é correspondida por outro.

- Apaixonante, não? – Tody chegava perto deles, se referindo à Kiandra quando chegava perto de Espio.

- Ah, oi. – o camaleão diz, sem jeito.

- Bem, agora que te contratei, acho que você tem que se referir a mim como "excelência" , afinal, sou quase um príncipe!

- Hã?

- Ah, brincadeira! – ele bate no ombro de seu subordinado, olhando para sua irmã logo em seguida. - Acha que agora vai estar mais bem acompanhada Ki?

- Huhum.Afinal, nunca tivemos um ninja conosco.

Ele sorri. – Ótimo. Sendo assim, já podemos seguir viagem.

- Viagem? – Espio indaga.

- Sim; algum problema?

- Ah, não! Mas para onde vamos?

- Espio, "NÓS vamos".

- Exatamente Ki. Nós vamos seguir viagem para o Leste. Agora que vimos que aqui está tudo bem, deixarei alguém cuidando de eventuais problemas e vamos para outra área.

- Mas vocês só ficaram por hoje!

- O lugar aqui está ótimo, não precisamos mais nos preocupar com esta cidade. – Tody deixa de sorrir, olhando agora para o horizonte. – Afinal, sei de alguns problemas no Leste.

- Problemas?

- Sim. – Kiandra responde. – Dizem que a cidade está sendo atacada, mas não se sabe o porquê.

- E com pessoas tão perigosas com as quais iremos lidar, é mesmo bom ter alguém como você por perto. – Tody se vira pros dois novamente. – Via mesmo embarcar nesta com a gente?

- Éh claro!

- Que legal! – Kiandra abraça Espio, o qual, estranhando a ação da garota, apenas olhava para ela sem sequer tocá-la.

- Ei Ki, não se apegue a ele. – Kiandra olha para Tody, que já se dirigia para fora do jardim. – Vai ver que o coitado morre cedo!

- Ah Tody, não seja tão mau! – Kandra solta Espio indo se juntar a seu irmão. Ela olha para traz. – Venha Espio!

- Ah... Claro!

- Então quer dizer que você vai embora?

- Sim.

- E nunca mais nos veremos?

- E, não seja tão exagerado. Quem sabe um dia eu não volte?

- Ah mano! O camaleão começa a chorar, abraçando Espio fortemente. – Você não vai mesmo me deixar aqui assim, vai?

- Pare com isso! – Espio "desgruda-o" dele. –E eu já disse pra você não me chamar assim, não somos irmãos.

- Ah, mas para mim é quase. – ele já enxugava as lágrimas.

- Cuide das coisas aqui por mim, ok?

- "Cuidar por você?" Acho que cuidarei por mim mesmo. Você sempre foi tão irresponsável que nunca cuidou e nada!

Espio sorri. – E cuida de você também, tá?

- Tá, você também.

Espio, comas "trouxas" em mãos, segue até a porta, já saindo da casa.

- E não esquece de voltar.

- Huh! – Espio dá seu último aceno deixando seu melhor amigo em depressão, por mais que ambos não soubessem disso.

- Você deixou sua família para traz por nossa causa? – Kiandra perguntava a Espio enquanto os três já seguiam viagem.

- Eu não tinha família, e o único que sentirá minha falta... Bem, ele saberá se cuidar.

- E quem é ele.

- Um amigo, mas ele ficará bem.

- Será mesmo?

-...

Kiandra olha para fora.

- Sabe que ainda pode voltar atrás, não sabe?

- Ah, não! – Espio levanta seu olhar, escondendo dele sua tristeza. – Eu continuarei neste cargo custe o que custar!

- Bom mesmo, porque eu não contratei ninguém para ficar desistindo! – Tody lha para traz, sendo enxerido e entrando na conversa sem ser chamado.

- Tody!

- Haha! Ki, não se preocupe! SE ele quiser voltar pra casa ele pode. Bem, mais ou menos...

- Ele tem razão. – Espio volta seu olhar a Kiandra. – Você não precisa se preocupar: eu não vou voltar.

- Ei Ki (e Espio), ouvi dizer que vamos chegar hoje mesmo.

- Mas já?! - ela indaga.

- Bom, não?

- Não sei. O que acha Espio?

- Quanto mais cedo melhor, assim vocês não precisam demorar tanto com isso.

- É assim que se fala Espio!

- Mas afinal, por que exatamente a princesa mandou vocês?

O jeito brincalhão deixa a expressão de Tody, e o timbre sério toma conta de sua voz mais uma vez.

- A verdade é que só viemos aqui para enganá-los. Nós sabíamos que nada estava acontecendo a esta cidade, e nossa viagem é apenas para o Leste. Se soubessem que estamos tão preocupados com aqueles lados, problemas podem ocorrer. Fingimos que a princesa não sabe de nada, e estamos de viagem supostamente para saber se a Ilha dos Camaleões inteira está com algum problema, quando na verdade sabemos que só aquela parte dela é que está. – ele se vira para traz, olhando para Espio. – Se a informação de que nós já temos conhecimento dos ataques ocorridos por lá chegar a certos ouvidos, nós e até mesmo a princesa estamos em sério perigo. Mesmo que pensemos que tal informação está segura, não baixe a guarda! Isso pode custar a sua vida.

- Certo!

De repente o céu escurece. Os camaleões olham para cima, e não têm tempo de fazer nada: são logo capturados por aquela estranha nave. Já dentro dela são jogados no chão, e dois robôs aparecem na frente deles.

- Será que o doutor irá se orgulhar de nós?- um cinza indaga.

- Não sei. – o outro, amarelo, responde. – De qualquer forma vamos levá-los para a prisão.

- Para a pri... – Tody interrompe sua fala quando é pego por trás por um eggbot; outros dois se encarregavam de Kiandra e Espio. – Nos soltem!

- Tody, não faça movimentos bruscos. – Espio diz. – Os robôs podem não gostar.

- É isso aí! Parece que temos um inteligente no grupo, não é Decoe?

- Sim! Mas inteligentes em grupos inimigos não nos favorecem.

- É mesmo...

- E agora, o que faremos? – Tody pergunta. Ele e os outros dois estavam em um lugar totalmente vazio, com paredes de metal e um minúsculo furo que dava visão para o lado de fora da nave, o qual Espio examinava incessantemente.

- Você tem alguma idéia Espio? - Kiandra indaga.

- Acho que sim.

- Que bom! – Tody se animava. – Qual?

- Este furo... Se eu aumentá-lo um de nós poderá passar por vez.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

- Eu nem pergunto Ki, ele é um ninja!

- Isso vai demorar algum tempo, sem contar que é arriscado pular dessa altura. Mas não se reocupem: encontrei uma forma da queda não ser tão ruim.

- Não sei como...

- E quanto tempo demora? Dias? Semanas? Ai...

- Não se preocupe princesa; talvez só algumas horas.

- Ufa! Aliás, não precisa me chamar de princesa, é só Kiandra.

- Está bem. – ele olha para ela, sorrindo. – Desculpe.

- Sem problemas.

- Ok, então vocês vão mesmo ficar aí papeando ou o Espio vai começar logo?

- Ah, desculpe! – os dois coçavam a cabeça, constrangidos.

Espio pega uma shuriken, enfiando uma de suas pontas no furo e a virando. Aos poucos o furo ia tendo a mesma grossura que a ponta da arma, mas não era o suficiente. Ele continuou cortando o metal, e em algumas horas o buraco estava feito. Um forte vento soprava, e a nave sobrevoava o oceano.

- Teremos que esperar. – Espio diz.

- Pelo menos já está pronto. – Tody olha para sua irmã. – Ki, você será a primeira, tudo bem?

- Tudo!

- Aha! Tentando fugir! – Bocoe e Decoe entram na sala. Kiandra se assusta com os dois robôs, se desequilibrando e caindo da nave. Tody e Espio, desesperados, tentam pegá-la, mas são segurados pelos dois robôs.

- É melhor tirarmos vocês daqui!

- Ai ai. O doutor brigará conosco por causa deste buraco!

- É sim!

Espio ainda olhava pelo buraco, com esperanças de encontrá-la.

- Doutor – Bocoe é o primeiro a se arriscar, - precisaremos pousar a nave para alguns reparos.

- Reparos?

- Sim. – Decoe era o próximo. – Nossos prisioneiros tentaram fugir.

- Seus imprestáveis! Nem de tres camaleões vocês conseguem cuidar?! Parece que até eles são mais úteis que vocês!

- É, mas... Nós concertaremos tudo!

- É sim!

- A nave já está pousando, mas da próxima vez eu a irei concertar com as suas peças!

- Ugh!

Espio olha para Tody, que logo compreende a mensagem. Três minutos depois a nave pousa.

- Pronto! Agora vão logo arrumar isso!

- Certo!

- Decoe, mas e eles?

- Os deixe aí, os eggbots virão cuidar deles.

Os dois os jogam, mas os eggbots não chegam a tempo, deixando que Tody e Espio conseguissem correr rumo à cratera.

- Peguem eles!

Eggman olha para traz.

- Seus imprestáveis! Como foram deixar eles fugir?!

- Mais rápido Tody! – Espio olhava para traz, ora se preocupando com os dois robôs e seus eggbots e ora se preocupando com seu superior.

Bocoe e Decoe corriam a toda velocidade. Cansados, ambos param. O esforço fora em vão: dois camaleões haviam fugido.

Kiandra finalmente havia conseguido sair da água. Sua roupa e cabelos estavam todos molhados, e o lenço que cobria sua tatuagem havia se perdido. Ela olha para o mar, suspirando. Olhando ao seu redor nota estar em uma praia, e começa a dispersar-se para a direção que daria à cidade. Usando de sua invisibilidade Kiandra consegue passar pelos praieiros sem ser notada, o que certamente a ajudaria devido á tatuagem. Porém, ao avistar um hotel e ser ver necessitada de sua estadia, ela não encontra outra forma se não mostrá-la.

- Er... Com licença...

O porteiro olha para ela de forma repugnante, estranhando seu estado e nem notando a tatuagem.

- O que quer? – ele diz rudemente.

- É que me perdi e precisarei de estadia e...

- Desculpe, mas aqui só os que podem!

- Mas eu sou uma representante da princesa e...

- Desculpe, mas não temos provas quanto a isso, sem contar que o seu estado está lastimável!

- Só que...

- Oh, minha cara! Então era aí que você estava?

Um camaleão amarronzado que aparentava já ser de idade, usando roupas simples e um chapéu se aproximava de Kiandra tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Senhor Glusts, não sabia que conhecia esta jovem.

- É minha sobrinha.

- Sobrinha? O senhor nunca comentou ter irmãos?

- Não sou mesmo do tipo aberto, não é? – ele entrava no hotel empurrando Kiandra, que pára, não sabendo se seria seguro confiar naquele estranho. – Ora, não seja tímida. Venha!

Um empurrão mais forte resolve o problema. Sem muitas opções e morrendo de fome e cansaço, Kiandra decide aceitar o "convite". Mais tarde teria certeza do que era melhor.

Os dois chegam ao quarto do camaleão que até então era o "senhor Glusts". Ele apenas encosta a porta, colocando seu chapéu e casaco no cabideiro.

- Suenthi, venha cá! Trouxe visitas!

- Visitas?

Uma camaleoa amarronzada e com estilos totalmente chiques entra na sala, se surpreendendo e ficando feliz ao ver Kiandra.

- Ah, mas que linda!

"Neste estado?" – Kiandra pensa.

- Quem é, Simon?

- A encontrei pedindo estadia. Disse ser uma representante da princesa.

- Uma representante da princesa? – ela olha para Kiandra, que afirmava oscilando a cabeça. – E de onde você vem?

- Eu e meu irmão estávamos indo para o Leste quando fomos capturados. Sem querer eu acabei caindo no oceano, e vim nadando até aqui.

- Oh, pobrezinha! – a moça se aproxima de Kiandra, a levando para onde seria o banheiro. – Venha, você tem que tomar um banho, mais tarde explica isso de... Oh meu Deus! Você disse Leste?!

Sentada no aconchegante sofá e usando as roupas de Suenthi, Kiandra tomava chocolate quente e contava aos dois primos (soubera só então qual era o parentesco) sobre sua viagem.

- Você disse que queria ir para o Leste, não é?- a moça pergunta.

- Huhum. Mas afinal, onde estou?

- No lado mais urbano da ilha, onde nenhuma princesa pode governar. – o camaleão responde.

- Hã?

- É isso mesmo... – Suenthi continuava. – Este é o lado Lés-sueste da ilha, o lado mais "rebelde". Já há algum tempo nossa população vem aderindo á modernidade, e parece que houve alguns problemas com os reis e a princesa. Mas o povo daqui continuou, e eles desistiram, optando por um pequeno governo a nos governar e tal desenvolvimento foi implantado na cidade. Veja lá fora: carros, hotéis de luxo como este, máquinas de tudo quanto é tipo... Estas coisas nos ajudam no dia-a-dia, não podemos viver sem elas após conhecê-las. Ainda há boatos de que a realeza pretendia implantar isto à populações de outras cidades, mas o projeto terminou por ficar inacabado. Por causa destas revoltas a entrada de qualquer indivíduo é proibida. Só vindo pelo oceano mesmo, mas nunca tentaram isso antes (não que saibamos).

- Mas... Se ninguém pode entrar, creio estar aqui de ilegal nãoé?

- Sim. – o senhor Glusts responde. – Mas acho que você não quer ser jogada para os lados do Leste sozinha.

- "Jogada para os lados do Leste"?

- Sim Kiandra. – mais uma vez a doce e gentil voz de Suenthi continua a fala de seu primo. – Não se ode entrar, mas se pode sair, porém apenas pelo lado Leste. Parece que ele sempre teve certos problemas, e esta foi a forma que encontraram de nos amedrontar.

- Se é assim nunca encontrarei meu irmão e Espio, e muito menos eles irão me encontrar!

- Sinto muito...

- Então vejo que você terá que ficar aqui. – Simon se levantava.

- Seja bem vinda! –Suenthi sorri, tentando animá-la. – Tenho uma filha lá na capital. Cuidarei de você como se ambas fossem irmãs!

- Obrigada! É muita gentileza e bondade da parte de vocês, principalmente por eu ser ilegal. Por favor, deixem-me retribuí-los!

- Oh, não precisa! Só de saber que está feliz e de eu poder sentir o gostinho de ter alguém para cuidar mais uma vez já me é suficiente! – ela olha para traz. – Só não sei dele...

Kiandra sorri, mas seu olhar de preocupada logo lhe retorna.

- Mas se eu sou ilegal, uma hora ou outra eles me pegam, não é?

- Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar. Certa vez minha filha fez uma carteira de identidade falsa. Haverá boatos de que você é nova por aqui, mas ninguém irá a fundo para confirmar que você não tenha vindo da capital. Venho guardando a carteira devido à foto de minha filha, mas nós poderemos trocá-la e você poderá usá-la.

- Obrigada!

- E quanto ao porteiro? – Simon indaga. – Aquele fofoqueiro não irá esquecer o ocorrido.

- Ora, subordine-o! O conhecemos bem, ele certamente não abrirá a boca com tal dinheiro!

- Gastar a toa, huh!

- Parece que ele não gosta muito do fato de eu estar aqui...

- Ora, não se doa por causa desse rabugento! Venha, mostrarei onde você vai ficar. – ela se levanta, sendo seguida por Kiandra. – O nosso quarto do hotel não é grande, mas também não é pequeno!

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

Kiandra foi se acostumando com a cidade, e já que não tinha pais Suenthi foi mesmo como uma mãe para ela. Kiandra ajudava ambos os primos e já fazia parte da família até mesmo para o mau humorado Simon, que foi se acostumando aos poucos com sua companhia. A moça também tinha um laptop que usava no trabalho, e nos tempos vagos ela ensinava Kiandra a manuseá-lo. Foi então que a camaleoa se acostumou com o nome de hacker mirim. Ela não sabia qual teria sido o destino de Tody e Espio; sem poder fazer nada, optava apenas por rezar pela sua proteção e não deixava de pensar neles todo dia.

Assim os dias foram se seguindo, até que em um deles, andando calmamente pelas ruas um tanto longe de casa, Kiandra foi levada em um Controle do Caos. Encontrando-se com o presidente Kiandra arranja emprego, sabendo que agora tinha que se acostumar a mais uma "nova vida".

Continua...


End file.
